Dream Ninja
by animevampire17
Summary: Naruko is an ordanary girl who dreams for nothing more than to be a ninja. Will everything come crashing down when secrets are revealed? Warning: OOC-ness NO FLAMES! R&R Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing :
1. Chapter 1

I sat by a pond watching the ducks swim by without a care in the world. Names Uzumaki Naruko. I lived in a small village with my mom, Uzumaki Kushina. I frowned as the ducks mocked me with their joy.

"Sasuke-Kun! We are going to miss the target!" A female voice screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura! Your annoying!" A male voice shot back. I looked up and saw as three people shot by, but one stopped and looked right at me. He had raven black hair and ebony eyes. His forehead was hidden by a blue headband with a metal plate in front. Carved on the headband was the symbol of Konoha.

"Sasuke-Kun!" The girl called. The boy quickly looked away, braking the connection between our eyes, and ran off. Sasuke-Kun? He was a ninja? I smiled and ran back to the village. Kushina was folding clothes, when I suddenly tackled her down.

"Naru-Chan? What is it?" She asked with worry. I gave her a huge, stupid grin.

"I want to be a ninja!" I screamed. Kushina stood quiet. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I know you said that a ninja's job is only to die, but I don't believe that. I want to be a ninja, mom. I want to fight to protect our small village and go on missions! I want to have partners to make friends with!" I explained. She looked down and let her long red hair fall over her face.

"I had a feeling this day would come, but I never expected it to be so soon." She whispered. I blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"Kaa-San?" I called. She smiled at me with watery eyes. I frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Start packing your stuff. We're going to go visit an old friend of mine." Kushina said. I nodded and then ran inside and packed my clothes into my orange backpack. When I walked out of my room, I gasped and dropped my backpack at the sight of my mom. Her long red hair was pulled up and she was wearing a ninja uniform, but the thing that caught my attention most, was the Konoha headband that she had around her head. She smiled at me. "Come on, Naru-Chan." She called. I nodded and walked toward Konoha with Kushina. The guards at the front gate were shocked still at the sight of her. We walked right for the tallest building in Konoha. It had the word 'Fire' written on it.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Shh. Just go inside." She said as she pushed me into a room. An old man looked up at us and had the same reaction as the guards at the gate. "Its been a while, Sarutobi." Kushina greeted. I looked up at her and then back at the old man.

"Kushina? It really is you! And is that beautiful little girl at your side, Naruko?" He asked as he smiled at me. I narrowed eyes at him.

"Yea, I'm Naruko. How do you know my mom and me, Ojii-San?" I asked. Sarutobi chuckled.

"She has quite a tong, Kushina. Just like you did." He said. Kushina rolled her eyes. "Why have you suddenly returned?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruko wants to be a ninja. Put her in a squad. She knows jutsu's that are at Jonin level. I taught her well. Put her in Kakashi's team." Kushina ordered. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and then looked at me.

"Show me a jutsu," he requested. I blinked and then smirked. I made a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed and then I grinned at the clone beside me.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? I would never have expected a child as young as her to master that jutsu. Very well. I'll arrange her into Kakashi's squad. They are short a member anyway. Where will you be staying while you're here?" Sarutobi asked. Kushina sighed and looked down at me.

"We will just stay at a small apartment in the village. I'll see you later, Sarutobi." Kushina said as she dragged me out of the small office and to an abandoned apartment. We unpacked our stuff there.

"I want to go explore the village," I admitted. Kushina looked at me and smiled.

"I can go with you," she offered. I shook my head.

"No, you draw to much attention." I said and then ran out before she could say another word. The village was bigger than my old one. A_ lot_ bigger. I kept waling around in awe at the large place. I stopped at a training ground where I heard people talking.

"We failed a mission again because of Sai. I am glad he is off the team." A familiar female voice grumbled. I rolled my eyes and listened more intently.

"Hn," was all the other person replied.

"I'll be back you two. The third wants a word with me," a more adult voice stated and then ran off. He looked right at me as he ran passed me and then stopped as I connected with only one of his eyes. His face was covered by a mask and his headband. "Are you lost?" he asked as two other stepped out from the trees. It was a girl with long bubblegum pink hair and the boy I has saw earlier.

"Kind of," I admitted. The man smiled and walked over to me.

"I'm Kakashi and you are?" He asked. Kakashi? I smirked.

"Your Kakashi? Hmm, I never expected that my Jonin captain would be a white haired no face." I insulted. Kakashi glared. I laughed, stuck my tong at him, and ran as fast as I could. I smirked and then jumped through roofs. I finally stopped at the smell of food. I jumped down and walked into a place called, 'Ichiraku'. It smelled of ramen and made me drool.

"Hello, little girl. What would you like?" An old man asked. I smiled and ordered. He brought me a large bowl of nice hot ramen. I slurped it down and then ordered two more. I let out a burp as I finished my sixth bowl. The man stared in shock. I slammed some money on the counter and skipped out. Great, now which way was home?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the curve and frowned. I had forgotten my way home. I could just retrace my steps, but from which direction did I arrive? I sighed and looked around. I cocked my head as I saw the guy from before walking my way. His face was stern and his eyes seemed cold and dead. I smirked and ran over and flicked the boy's headband. He looked up at me in shock.

"Ninja, huh? Sounds intriguing. Care to explain to me what exactly you do?" I asked with an overly confident smile. The boy blinked and then glared at me. I continued to smile. The snare on his face was common to me. People always looked at me like that when they heard my name.

"Who are name and why are you bugging me?" He growled. I giggled.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." I stated. His eyes grew wide and then quickly returned to normal. He eyes were scarier than Kushina's when she didn't get her coffee in the morning. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer," was his subtle reply. I laughed. That was rude. "Won't you tell me your name since you say that it is common courtesy?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow. Did he really expect me to tell him my name after he didn't tell me his? Oh well. It didn't really matter anymore.

"Names Uzumaki Naruko and since I have given you my name, you must give me yours." I said. His eyes bore into me. I felt invisible under his gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he finally replied. I smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Do you always acts like this much of a bastard?" I asked. He clenched his fist and stared at me in shock.

"Do you always act this straight forward, dobe?" he asked. Dobe? I felt my left eye twitch a little and then calmed myself down.

"Actually, _teme_, I do!" I snapped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I smirked at him, flipped my hair, and stormed off. It didn't seem like I was going to get help from him anytime soon.

"Sasu- Ouch!" Someone screamed as they ran smack into me. I fell on my but and pouted as I looked up at the person who had just knocked me on my behind. I was greeted by shocked emerald eyes and a set of long pink hair. I frowned as I remembered who the girl before me was. She was Sasuke's teammate and probably his girlfriend. I sighed and slowly got up. "Aren't you the girl from before?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yea, I'm the girl from before." I said as I wiped myself off.

"Oh, hi! I'm Haruno Sakura and you?" She greeted. I looked at her and smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruko," I said as I shook her hand. "Were you looking for Sasuke?" I asked. Sakura looked at me in shock and then nodded a little. "I just- never mind he's right behind you," I informed her as I saw Sasuke walking his way over to us with his hands in his pockets and his head high. Proud mother fucker…

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over. She tried to hug him, but he dodged and she hit the wall. I walked over as she slid down and lay on the floor. I slowly leaned down and began to poke her cheek.

"Is she dead?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I wish," I laughed at his reply and then slowly stood up. "You shouldn't talk back to a Jonin the way you did to Kakashi. Nobody wants them as an enemy." He said. I frowned and looked up at the sky.

"I don't care. It's not like he isn't going to hate me once he finds out my name. Tch. Anyway, can you help me find my way back home?" I asked, changing the subject completely. Sasuke eyed me for a moment before nodding. I looked back down at Sakura. "What about her?" I squatted back down and was about to poke her when she caught my wrist.

"What happened?" She asked as she lifted herself up, using me wrist. I clenched my teeth and got up.

"You got knocked out by a wall," was my reply. She blinked and stared at me in shock. "What? It's the truth." I said as I lifted my arms in innocence. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun. I came over to get you because Kakashi had summoned us. He said something about Sai coming back on the team." Sakura said with a large smile. I frowned. Kushina had told me that teams were made up of a max of three members. If they were going to have this Sai person return, I could not be in Kakashi's team. I sighed and they looked at me.

"Its fine. I can find my way back to my apartment. I don't think I will be staying in Konoha any longer anyway. Goodbye," I said as I walked off. Why would I want to stay in a place that didn't know and didn't have the dream I had so wished for? I sighed and then climbed up a pole by using chakra control and directing my chakra to the soles of my feet. I stopped as I finally reached the top and let my sapphire eyes scan around. "I hate this," I grumbled to myself and then let out a sigh of relief as I saw the apartment building and then ran for it.

"Where have you been?" Kushina asked as I walked in. I frowned and slid down the door. She frowned as well and walked over to me. "What's wrong me little golden angel?" She asked. I looked up at my gorgeous mother.

"I wanted to be a ninja so bad, but you said that a team can only be made up of three people. Kakashi's team already has that three." I proclaimed. Kushina sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here, but it had to be done. We will come back to Konoha in a total of three years. I will train you to the fullest and when we return, you will prove that you are worthy to be a student to Hatake Kakashi. Let's go home for now." She said. I frowned and nodded. Three years? Three long years being away from a place where my dream could have been made possible? I would be okay. I was stronger than that. I pulled away and looked in Kushina's emerald eyes.

"We will come back and I _will_ become a ninja. No. I will become Hokage." I announced as I got up and stared at my mother with full on determination. She smirked and gave me a stiff nod and then we returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as my mother had promised, I was trained to the fullest for three years. I had promised I would return to her, not as the same girl I left as, but as the Hokage of Konoha. She just smiled and said that I had a destiny to fulfill. I didn't understand what she meant, but I nodded and returned to the village that I had longed to see for three whole years. It was exactly the same as I remembered, except it had a new face carved on the wall. I smirked. A new Hokage? How very interesting. I walked into the village with my long blond hair pulled up into a single ponytail.

"Sai! Don't walk away from this!" Someone screamed. Sai? I looked over and saw a girl with pale blond hair chasing after a guy with raven hair and snow white skin. Literally. The guy looked like paper! I smiled and continued to walk into the village. A lot of men had looked my way and whistled. When one tried to grope me, I flipped him and walked off with a deadly smirk.

"-une!" A lady behind the Hokage's desk finished as I walked in. She looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Where is Ojii-San, Sarutobi?" I asked. The lady's face paled and she looked away with hurt clear in her eyes. I frowned as realization struck me. "Dead? That foolish old geezer. I am happy that he at least did it in an honorable way. He did die protecting this village, am I wrong?" I asked. The lady looked at me and nodded. "I'm am quite sure that he might have left something to certify that I would return. My name is Uzumaki Naruko." I introduced. She froze and looked at me in shock. I kept my ground and looked at her with questioning clear on my face.

"Uzumaki Naruko?" She asked. I nodded. "My name is Tsunade. I am the new Hokage and I did see something with your name. You're the wielder of the K- never mind. I, uh, never would have thought that you would actually return. Today we are having a masquerade ball in order for the entire village to celebrate a very special birthday. Please come and celebrate with us. I will think over the request of making you a ninja and putting you in team Kakashi." She said. I arched an eyebrow.

"You want me to attend a party?" I asked. She nodded. "What do people wear to parties?" I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"Just wear a gown and a mask. This person is big on traditions and all. It's his sixteenth birthday and we wanted to give him a masquerade ball." Tsunade explained. I nodded and walked out. A gown and a mask? That should be easy. I walked to the apartment that Kushina and I had stayed at three years ago and unpacked my stuff. After I was done with that, I went out into town. I bought a gorgeous orange ball gown with black lace around the waist line like a belt and was strapless. I also got a black mask that was plain and simple. It didn't look too fancy and that was what I loved about it. I curled my long blonde hair and pinned it back with a black rose clip that Kushina had made for me when I was younger. I didn't wear any stupid make-up. After I was done dressing, I made my was to the center of the village where the place was being held.

"This is way too many people for me," I noted as I saw a _lot _of people dancing with gorgeous gowns, suits, and masks. I kept away from the crowd. Some men who spotted me, asked me to dance. I had danced with them, but once the song was over, I went right back to my spot, away from all of the people as they had fun.

"Our birthday boy has finally arrived! He is in the crowd searching for a beautiful maiden to dance with! Be on your look out ladies!" A girl with short black hair said. She smiled brightly as she was helped down the steps of the stage by a boy with milky white eyes. All the girls squealed as they began to push away their dates and look around.

"This is annoying," I grumbled and then turned around to leave, but was stopped as I bumped into someone. The person grabbed me around my waist before I could hit the ground. I looked up only to be greeted by a pair of stunning ebony eyes, but his eyes were covered by a black mask. His eyes were wide as he looked into mine. I pulled myself back into reality and pulled away from his grasp. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself." I said and then turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Dance with me?" He offered. I frowned.

"I don't feel like dancing. I have a terrible headache. Wait, never mind. That was a lie. I don't have a headache. I just don't want to dance anymore. These heels are killing me." I admitted. "Excuse me," I said as I ran into a small shop. I pulled off the heels and slipped on my regular shoes that I had hidden in my purse. I sighed.

"Regular shoes with a ball gown?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw the same guy from before. "Well, now that your comfortable, will you dance with me?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Very well, but after this dance, I will be on my way." I said. The man nodded, took my hand, and led me back outside to the dancing area. Chills ran up my spine as I gazed into his dark eyes. "I will lead," I stated. His eyes grew wide.

"A woman will lead? That's interesting. By all means, lead away." He said. I smiled and put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. The hand that was not in mine was rapped around my waist. I could feel my smiled widen at his touch. A new song began to play and we began to move. I finally took good notice and saw that he was the only man here with a red rose on his tux. Others began to take notice of us and they gasped and moved away. They watched us in awe, but my mind was only focused on his eyes. His gorgeous ebony eyes. "What is your name? You lead well." He complimented. I giggled.

"Forgive me, sir, but hasn't anybody ever told you that it is common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's?" I asked. Shock was clear in his eyes.

"If you are the woman who I think you behind the mask, I will dance with you all night." He proclaimed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Your wrong, kind sir. I cannot be the same woman who you search for, for this is my first time in Konoha." I said. It wasn't a total lie. I was only ever in Konoha once and it was only for two hours. Those two hours meant nothing.

"Your first time? Really? Have you found anyone to show you around yet?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Maybe I can show you around," he offered. A small smile took its place on my face.

"That would be sweet of you, but I would rather try and find my way around by myself." I admitted.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Someone called. The man looked to the side and smiled.

"Hello, Sakura." He greeted. Sasuke? Sakura? I felt a spark inside of the pit of my stomach.

"Who is your dancing partner? I had thought you were going to choose me or at the very least Ino." She complained. I snapped. It was really them? I pulled away. Sasuke looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I looked into his ebony eyes. That was the reason his eyes had enchanted me. He was that stupid teme from long ago. I shook my head at his question. I leaned closer to his masked face and kissed his cheek, then put my lips to his ear.

"Happy birthday, teme." I whispered and then ran off. I didn't dare look back. Who would have thought I would meet them again so soon? I


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a loud yawn as I got out of bed and then got up and took a nice warm shower. It was sunny outside and my stomach kept lurching at the thought of steeping out into Konoha again after last night. I could still feel Sasuke's arm wrapped around me. I sighed and brushed my hair into a low side braid. I pulled on a regular white tank top, and orange skirt with blue ruffles, and an orange sweater. I didn't bother to zip it up as I pulled on black tights that ended mid thigh and my black boots. Konoha wasn't my home, but I felt safe in it. It somehow brought me warmth and comfort. I pulled ate my ramen in silence and then went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Naruko? Did you have a nice time last night?" Tsunade asked as she saw me walk in. I shrugged and sat down on her desk. She sighed and looked up at me. "I have assigned you to team Kakashi. Before you can meet with your team, I need you to meet with a man who will test you in your ninja skills. His name is Iruka. If you pass the test, he will give you a headband and you can meet your squad, but if you fail, you will go to the academy." She explained. I nodded and walked off to meet Iruka. Outside of the ninja academy was a man with a headband and clipboard in his hand. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Are you Iruka-Sensei?" I asked. He nodded. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. Tsunade Obaa-Chan sent me over." I explained.

"Your Naruko? I never thought you would be so pretty. Anyway, my test for you is the simple 'Clone Jutsu'." He said. I smirked.

"How many clones are you requesting?" I questioned.

"As many as you can do," was his answer. I shook my head.

"I can't do that many or I'll pack up the entire village," I said with a wink and then made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed as a single shadow clone appeared at my side. I smiled at myself. "Hello there," I greeted.

"No, this isn't awkward at all." She replied. We laughed and then I released the jutsu and she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Do I pass?" I asked. Shock clouded Iruka's eyes. "Hello?" I waved my hand over his face to try and see if anybody was in there.

"You can do that jutsu?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Here is your headband. I need a moment to breathe." He said as he walked off, but not before handing me a blue headband with the Konoha symbol. I took a nice deep breath, pulled on the headband, and ran off to meet my new team.

"Dammit Sai! Why do you always piss me off!" I could hear some scream. I stopped dead and watched as my team and some others bickered amongst themselves. "Sai! I'm right here and your still going to flirt with Sakura!" A girl with pale blond hair screamed.

"Where is Kakashi to shut all of you up!" Sasuke snapped at them. They glared at him. I sat atop of a tree branch and watched them argue.

"They are always like this," a deep male voice commented. I looked over and stared at the man from three years ago. I smirked at Kakashi.

"Well, aren't you as sneaky and no faced as ever. How have you been all this time, Kakashi?" I greeted. He smiled.

"Just fine, Naruko. How about you? I never expected to have a fourth member in my team. This is the first time in history for there to be a four person squad under the rule of a single Jonin." He explained. I arched an eyebrow and giggled. My soft bell like giggle traveled through the trees, shutting up the bickering people beneath us. Their heads snapped up in our direction. I sweat dropped and cringed at their gazes.

"That's creepy," I stated as we jumped down. Sasuke stared at me. His eyes were the same as last night, but even he couldn't hide the darkness from me. I could see right through his act. He was suffering and building up hatred inside of him. "Hello," I greeted.

"Who are you?" The girl with the pale blond hair asked. I smiled as I remembered the answer Sasuke had given me three years ago.

"I'm not obliged to answer," was my copy reply. Sasuke chuckled and then everyone looked at him in shock.

"Did Sasuke just laugh?" The guy, who I was guessing was Sai asked. I giggled and nodded. Sai looked at me and then eyed me up and down. I smirked and leaned my face closer to his.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked in a seductive voice. Sai nodded. I laughed and moved away. "Well, we can see what I can do about that later." I joked. Sai winked at me and then was slapped over the head by the girl with the pale blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Ino, Sai's girlfriend." was her introduction. I laughed and shook my head. Awkward.

"It doesn't matter, Ino. Sai won't dare touch Naruko if he knows what's good for him." Sasuke sneered. Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you jealous?" She asked. I looked at the raven haired boy. Curiosity was swimming inside of me. Was he? Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked at me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you?" I asked. Sasuke stared at me for a moment. He shook his head after a while.

"No. I would never be jealous." He sneered. I smirked. Was he kidding? No. He wasn't lying to me, but to himself. I laughed and walked closer to him.

"I had fun dancing with you last night, teme." I admitted. Sasuke smirked. "You're just a little older than me, but I bet I can still kick your ass." I said, trying to provoke him into a fight. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. I let a dark smile form on my face and nodded.

"It is, but the question is whether you will except." I teased. Sasuke chuckled and I gasped as his eyes changed color and form. "What is that?" I asked in awe.

"My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. The Uchiha clan is a clan with a special kekkei genkai called the Sharingan." He explained. Sharingan?

_**Flashback:**_

_I jumped on another tree as I tried to escape the hundreds of shuriken being thrown my way._

"_Naruko! That's the end of today's lesson! Come here, so that I may teach you some new and valuable information!" Kushina called. I jumped down and ran back in her direction. Kushina sat on the front step of our small house with a smile. "Your improving," she commented. I tolled my eyes and sat down._

"_Yes, but if you keep pulling me from my training to teach me these worthless lessons." I complained. Kushina grimaced._

"_They aren't worthless, Naruko. Being a ninja isn't all about how strong and fit your are. It is also about how smart you are knowledge wise. You must know what a kekkei genkai is. Today's lecture will be on the Uchiha clans kekkei genkai, the Sharingan." She explained. I cocked my head._

"_The Sharingan? What kind of jutsu is it?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_It isn't a jutsu, Naruko. It is a bloodline trait called a kekkei genkai. The Sharingan is a power used with eyes. It is very strong and you must avoid any kind of battle with a Sharingan user. You _will_ lose. Your not strong enough for that yet, but luckily the Uchiha clan has been wiped from existence. Anyway, the Sharingan gives the user the power to copy the jutsu's of his opponent. You must be very careful when it comes down to a kekkei genkai. You don't always know what to expect." She warned._

_**End Flashback**_

"Are those eyes really the Sharingan?" I asked. Sasuke arched a eyebrow and nodded. Perfect. "Now, I get to put myself in the history books as the first person to ever outsmart a wielder of the Sharingan." I stated.


	5. Chapter 5

I blocked Sasuke's attack with a giggle. He smiled and shot toward me once again. Our kunai's hit each other mid-air sending a chilling sound of clinking medal through the air. Sasuke dropped his kunai. I looked at him in shock. Was he giving up? What was the foolish Uchiha planning. I took a step back and raised my kunai as he approached me.

"There will be another ball tomorrow. Go with me," he whispered. I froze. Was this idiot joking or was he really asking me to go with him. Dancing was not my strongest skill nor was it something I particularly liked. I shook my head.

"Forgive me, sir, but I must take my leave." I said and then jumped onto a tree and scampered off. Was he really asking me to go with him to another masquerade ball? I had hear about it after the party last night from Tsunade. She had said that this one would be for the Kazekage of the sand, Gaara. I bit my lower lip, walked into my house, slammed the door, and slid down it. My head was spinning. I had been asked out by a gorgeous raven haired boy and I always picture such things in dreams. I clenched my teeth and went out to by a new ball gown. This time the dress was a gorgeous ebony with some glitter on the top half, black stilettos, and a back mask with glitter around it. I got home and pulled on a black wig and used a transformation jutsu on my eyes to make them grey. He would never recognize me. I pulled off the clothing and put it way for tomorrow.

"Naruko!" Sakura screamed. I yanked off the wig and tossed it in to the closet and then ran over and opened the door.

"What is it?" I asked. She was glaring at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

"How did you do it? How did you get Sasuke to ask you out?" Sakura asked. I blinked. Was that all? Had that really been her purpose for coming here? I clenched my teeth.

"I didn't do anything, but if you really want that Uchiha to like you, the first step would be to strop drooling over him." I said.

"If you dare dance with Sasuke tomorrow, I'll kill you." She threatened.

"Don't underestimate me, Sakura. Besides, I'm not so low as to dance with a man who is already taken. I mean he is your boyfriend, right?" I asked. She froze. I smirked. "Right?" I questioned. She clenched her fist and glared at me. "Oh, I'm going to take that as a 'no'. So if you aren't with him, why are you pestering me over something so childish? Honestly, I would have thought you wiser than that." I scold.

"I only came to warn you! Now, don't dance with Sasuke!" She screamed and then stormed off. I smirked.

"We'll see," I whispered at the now shut door. Day passed by with training. Sasuke was unbelievable. I had never expected him to be so strong. I actually found someone who matched me. He was incredible and made my heart race with ever slash on my body. I was actually wounded by this boy. I had gotten strong to the point where I had defeated my own mother in less than a minute, but the training with Sasuke lasted _much_ longer. I loved the sensation of fighting till I was out of breath. I loved t more than anything. After the training ended, I felt refreshed. Almost as if the world became brighter. The training had ended early since everyone had to get home and get dressed for the ball.

"Will you be going to the ball?" Sasuke asked as he ran up behind me. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I won't. Have fun," I said and then walked off. Once I had gotten home, I quickly dressed and disguised my eyes as I pulled on my raven haired wig. The only reason I disguised myself was so that I could see if Sasuke could find me. I wanted to know if he could spot me as me. I sighed and walked out and into the center of the village. I smiled as I looked through the crowd. Many men eyed me with interest. I felt uncomfortable, but I needed to know if Sasuke really did feel something toward me.

"I hate this!" Someone sneered in the alley behind me. I turned and peeked. I saw a boy with crimson hair and a black mask. He was talking with a girl with blond hair and a blue mask.

"I know, but the Hokage had really wanted to do this, so just act like your having good time." The girl said. The boy let out a small growl and then sighed.

"Very well, but I won't dare dance." He sneered. The girl nodded. I quickly looked away and stared at the large crowd of dancers. The girl walked passed me and began dance with a boy. I looked back and saw as the boy exited the alley. He tossed me a deadly glare. I laughed and slapped a hand over my mouth quickly. "What are you laughing at?" He growled. I shrugged and looked back at t crowd. I could feel his glared on me. I snapped.

"Can't you glare somewhere else? I mean, I don't remember putting a fucking kunai to your throat and threatening you with it. That would be a good reason to glare, but I didn't do that, so fuck off!" I hissed. Shock was clear in his eyes, but quickly faded as he smirked.

"Dance with me?" He asked. I blinked in shock. I could feel a grin spread across my face.

"Well, what happened to the stone cold child who was before me a minute ago?" I asked. The boy glared.

"My name is Gaara," he proclaimed. I felt my jaw hit the ground in utter shock. Why did the birthday boys always find me first? I smiled.

"I like that name. You may call me Naruko, kind sir," I announced. Gaara smiled and extended his hand. I took it gracefully in mine and he lead me out into the crowd. We twirled through the crowed and danced awkwardly. He wasn't a dancer, but neither was I. The only reason I had succeeded before was because I had been watching other and memorizing their steps, but today I didn't. Their moves had already disappeared.

"Why don't you remove the transformation jutsu now?" Gaara asked. I giggled, pulled away, and made a hand sign.

"Kai!" I screamed and my eyes returned to their original blue. He arched an eyebrow and I removed the wig and tossed it. "Can we dance in peace now?" I asked. He nodded, but his face had no emotion. It scared me. I wanted to see something. At least a spark. They didn't show what I desired, and I hated it. I frowned at him and he arched an eyebrow. "Smile for me, Gaara. A real smile." I whispered. He frowned. "I would jump into a pit of flames just to see a smile spread across you face," I admitted. Ever since I was young, desired nothing more than to see the smiles in the faces of others.

"You ask for too much, Oujo-Sama." he replied.

"Do I? I don't remember asking you to jump off a bridge into the pacific nor did I ask you to run into the middle of a war unarmed." I answered. He sighed and looked at the ground. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted it. Gaara looked at me. One emotion was stirring in his dreadfully dead eyes and that emotion was hate.

"Your a mysterious one, Oujo-Sama." he stated as he caressed me face with the palm of his left hand. I smiled as his thumb stroked my cheek bone.

"You are just as mysterious, Ouji-Sama?" I walked toward the refreshment table and got a drink when I saw something black catch me eye. I smirked. "Please show your, Uchiha Sasuke. I feel very uncomfortable under your distant gaze." I whispered. Sasuke walked out from the shadows with grimace. "Don't be so angry. I said I wouldn't come and I didn't. A girl with different hair and different eyes came." I defended.

"Dobe," he commented. I clenched my teeth.

"Urusai, teme!" I screamed. Sasuke and I laughed at ourselves. "You look incredible for a short tempered son of a bitch." I stated. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked.

"I would just take it and shut up if I were you," I sneered. He laughed and walked over to me.

"Well, I think you look absolutely beautiful for a no-sense-of direction blond." He said. I rolled my eyes. "May I ask you to dance?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not before I see those eyes of yours. I want to, teme. Those horrifying glowing red eyes." I said. Sasuke blinked and then nodded.

"Sharingan," he whispered and his eyes did as told. They burned a gorgeous scarlet. "Is this what you wanted to see?" he asked

"Uchiha Sasuke, your eyes are false. They cannot always predict the moves of your enemy. If you rely on them too much, they _will_ be your downfall." I warned. Sasuke smiled and brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"I know that, dobe. But sadly, the only opponent these eyes will not register is you. Your eyes block mine out." he whispered. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I asked request and you fulfilled it. I do not like to be in debt, so I shall dance with you." I said. Sasuke smirked and then we made our way out into the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel Sakura glaring at us, but I paid her no heed, for my eyes were hypnotized by the Sharingan user's. He lifted me off my feet once or twice, making me laugh in the process. His eyes had a spark that made my heart flutter. I never wanted the night to end, or the song, but it. I pulled away from the stunning Uchiha and bowed.

"Your different," I commented as we walked over to some empty seats.

"How so, my lady?" he asked. I smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Many reasons bring you an answer, but only one shines above all. You different, because you make me smile. I want to thank you for that. I hate dreadful emotions and I know those very emotions reside within your concealed heart. Share them with me, Uchiha. Share with me your most sacred of emotions. I am trustworthy." I said as I intertwined our fingers. Sasuke smiled.

"Someday soon, my sweet blond, but now is not the time." was his reply. I frowned, but didn't urge him any further. Sakura stormed over to us, fury clear in her eyes. I sighed and Sasuke gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Ugh! How dare you dance with him, you monster!" Sakura screamed. I arched an eyebrow. Monster? Well, that's a new one.

"Enough, Sakura! Naruko is a part of our team now!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura looked at him in shock and then growled.

"How can you defend her? She's a monster! This entire village will cower at the sound of her name! She is the vessel of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi!" She announced. Everyone grew quiet and looked in our direction as I stared at Sakura in horror.

"That's not true," I whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is! Uzumaki Naruko, you are the carrier of the beast that destroyed our village and slaughtered our loved ones! Your mother knew better then to keep you in the village that the monster inside of you destroyed! Why do you think she made you leave Konoha?" Sakura continued. I was the Kyuubi my mother had told me about? The monster that Yondaime Hokage died to seal? I slowly rose from my chair, looked Sakura dead in the eyes, and then ran off.

"Naruko!" I could hear Gaara scream as I ran passed him. He was following me, so I stopped when we were at a safe distance. Tear streamed down my face as I looked back at the crimson haired boy. "You shouldn't cry over such a thing, I am also a jinchuuriki." He announced. I looked at him in shock.

"Lets not talk here. We'll go to my house, so that I may change, and then we'll be off to somewhere more calming." I said. Gaara nodded. I kept my face hidden as we entered my small house. I put on an white tank top with an orange spiral on the front and a pair of black mini shorts. After I was done changing, we walked out into Konoha.

"Where would you like to go?" Gaara asked.

"Somewhere where there is water, like a lake." I said. Gaara smiled and nodded. We continued to walk until we came cross small pond. It was absolutely beautiful. I ran do the end of the small dock and sat down, taking off my shoes in the process. Gaara walked over and saw down next to me as I let my toes brush the cold water.

"This is my favorite place to think," a familiar voice commented. I closed my eyes as the wind brushed my hair back.

"I care why? Gaara and I got here first, so fuck off." I grumbled. Sasuke chuckled and walked over and sat on the other side of me. "Aren't you scared to sit next to a monster?" I asked as I looked over at Sasuke.

"Sharingan," he said activating his red eyes. I smiled and then looked back at the sea. "Do you not cower from these eyes?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, I do not cower." I replied.

"Then you have just answered your own question," he answered. I laughed and stood up. "What are you doing?" He asked. Gaara looked at me in questioning as well. I smiled at them both, took a few steps back, and then shot forward into the water. "Naruko! You going to get sick! That water is cold!" Sasuke cold as I pulled my head from under the water and took in a sharp breath of air. I giggled.

"Why don't you two join me?" I asked. It was extremely cold, but I didn't really care. My body stung from the sudden change in temperature and the force from when my body collided with the water, but the pain my heart from what Sakura told me was worse. Sasuke smirked and Gaara shook his head.

"I have to get back and report to Temari. You two have fun." Gaara said as he walked off. I pouted and then giggled when I saw Sasuke taking off his coat and then unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Are you going to swim with me?" I asked. Sasuke smiled and then ran into the water. I laughed as the large splash hit me. Sasuke swam over to me and pulled me close. "Your going to have to lend me your black coat when we get out of the water," I stated. Sasuke cocked his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the shirt I'm wearing is white and is see through at the moment." I answered. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Nice bra," he complimented. I laughed and tossed water in his face. Sasuke smirked and then the splash war began. We continued until the full moon had reached its peek. I looked up at it in awe.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"But your more beautiful," was Sasuke's reply. I could feel my cold body slowly begin to heat up as my cheek burned. I smiled t the raven haired Uchiha.

"Your such a tease, teme." I said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my hips above the water as he pulled me close to him. "Don't hold me as if I am yours, Uchiha. I belong to know man and yet you claim me with your touch. Let me go," I whispered. Sasuke shook his head and leaned his forehead on mine. I smiled as the moonlight danced on his pale skin.

"You have beautiful sapphire eyes. They are as loving as the sky that illuminates us in the day." He said. I dared not speak as I stared into his ebony eyes, but I could feel my cheeks grow hot as he moved his lips closer and closed the distance between mine. I kissed him back and slowly the kiss became deeper. It was beautiful. It was a kiss worthy of being under the glimmering moonlight. I was soon running out of breath, so we pulled way. Our breathing was heavy from the long kiss we had just momentarily shared.

"You dare put sin upon my lips?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"If my kiss is a sin, then give me my sin back." He said and then kissed me again. I giggled and deepened the kiss. Sasuke licked my bottom lip, but I pulled away.

"We should get going. I am quite tired." I announced. Sasuke nodded and then pulled me onto his back. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he climbed back onto the dock. I jumped off and pulled on his jacket as he picked up his shirt. "I'll return your jacket tomorrow. Goodnight, Uchiha-Sama." I said and then walked off. I entered my house with a large smile planted upon my face. I had kissed Sasuke, and did not have even the smallest amount of regret. I took a warm shower, put on some dry clothes, and then put Sasuke's jacket to wash before I drifted off to sleep.

"Naruko!" a voice called, waking me up. I sighed and walked over to the door and smiled at Sai, who was standing on the other side.

"How may I help you?" I asked. Sai smiled.

"Kakashi has called a mandatory meeting, but that's not the only reason I came. I also came to ask you out on a date for after the meeting." Sai admitted. I giggled.

"That's sweet, Sai, but I don't think your girlfriend would be so happy about the thought. I'll see you at the training grounds," I said and then shut the door. I laughed and then got dressed quickly, putting my hair up in two ponytails as well. Before I headed out, I got Sasuke's jacket from the dryer. It was cold outside, so I put it on thinking he wouldn't mind.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruko." Kakashi greeted as I jumped from a tree branch. I gave him a large grin and then pulled off the jacket and handed it to Sasuke, who shook his head and gave it back to me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"You wear it. Its cold," he explained. I blushed a soft pink and slipped the jacket back on. Sakura and Sai finally arrived and Sakura didn't seem very happy to see me with Sasuke's jacket.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Tell Naruko she can't wear that jacket during the meeting!" She screamed. Sasuke sighed and glared at her.

"Why?" Kakashi asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Because its Sasuke's!" She proclaimed. Kakashi shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Sakura gasped and glared at me.

"Fine! Lets ask Sasuke! Sasuke-Kun, did Naruko steal your jacket? And if she did its okay to tell us. We won't get mad at you. I mean it is cold, so obviously you want it back, right?" Sakura asked. I grunted and leaned against Sasuke. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him as well, but our sweet connection was interrupted by Sakura screaming out in rage.

"Actually, Sakura. I let her use it last night and will let her continue to use it." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at him in shock and then looked at me.

"Last night? She didn't leave with it on. Wait, does that mean you two were together after the party?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. Her eyes grew wide in horror. "Sasuke-Kun! Why? Why did you give your virginity away to demon!" Sakura screamed. I blushed a deep crimson and buried my face in Sasuke's chest.

"Idiot! We were at the lake and I let her borrow it because we were wet and her shirt was see through! I never mentioned anything about taking Naruko's purity!" Sasuke growled. I could feel a shiver run down my spine, so I cuddled closer onto him. I could feel him relax as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sasuke? I love you, so why do you chose this stranger over me?" Sakura asked. I looked back at her. Hatred boiled in my blood for the girl with pink hair. How can I not hate her? My life was going fine before she came along and ruined everything ith her big mouth!


	7. Chapter 7

"Your annoying," I sneered. Sakura gasped and looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked in horror. I shrugged and hugged Sasuke.

"You heard me," I shot back as I messed with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's duck butt hair. I giggled and Sasuke arched an eyebrow at me. "Anyway, can we get this meeting or whatever over with Kakashi?" I asked. Kakashi nodded and Sakura growled. Kakashi began to explain some simple battle tactics and then began to speak about fighting strategies. I listened closely while Sakura glared at me.

"Okay, that would be all for today." Kakashi finished and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I laughed at how quickly he left and then turned to leave when Sai and Sakura stepped in front. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I cocked my head to the left and looked at them.

"What would you do if I handed you a boy with no emotions other than the dark urge to make love all day?" Sakura asked. Someone's desperate. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, but you know what I would do if I had a full blooded Uchiha with the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan?" I asked with a smirk. Sasuke was still behind me so I knew full well that he could hear me loud and clear. I felt my smirk grow when he walked over beside me and had the same curious gleam in his eyes as Sakura and Sai. "I would fuck his brains out right now," I stated. Sasuke tensed as an evil grin spread across his handsome features.

"Really?" he asked. I giggled.

"Totally," was my reply, but that one word was all it took for Sasuke to pick me up bridal style with lust clouded eyes. I stuck my tongue at Sakura as Sasuke started for a run toward his house. I buried my face in his neck. As soon as we entered his house and he locked the door, we had our hands all over each other. I tangled my fingers in his raved locks while we made out. Our tongues fought for dominance as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed me hard against the wall. His hands ran up and down my thighs as I pulled off his shirt. He quickly pulled off mine and let his tong travel down my neck.

"Damn your sexy!" He complimented as he sucked on my neck. I giggled.

"I would be more sexy if I was on your bed!" I scold. He chuckled.

"I'm working on it!" He shot back as he pulled back. I tightened the grip of my legs around his waist, as he walked toward his room and continued to suck on my neck. I could feel on of his hands travel from my tight to my back as we entered the room and unbuckle my bra. I laughed as he kicked the door shut and tossed me on the bed. We ripped of each others clothes, but before he could thrust his gorgeous long length into me, someone began to bang on the door. Sasuke growled, but I grabbed him before he could go.

"Just forget it! It's probably Sakura!" I exclaimed. Sasuke b his lower lip, but before he could reply, I kissed him hard and seductively. I let out a loud moan and arched my back as he gave a hard and quick trust into me. He began slow, but his speed began to pick up as he went in and out of me and fuck did it feel good! "Shit, Sasuke! You feel so big!" I moaned. He chuckled and sucked on m nipple.

"And your pretty tight baby!" He said as his teeth slid over my nipple and sent shivers down my spine. I moaned as he thrust in and out of me. He had his hands on my hips, holding me down as he thrust into me. I let my hands wonder over his back muscles. His lips and tong traveled all over my body as we had sweet and seductive sex. "You don't seem to be as in pain as most first timers," he noted as he pulled himself out of me. I giggled.

"Whoever said it was my first time?" I asked I kissed him. It didn't seem like he wanted to press the issue any further so he slowly began to travel down my body. He licked from my neck all the way down to my pussy. I felt like I was about to have a fucking orgasm the way his tongue slipped inside my inner cavern and explored it. My fingers tangled in his dark rave locks as I moaned aloud. We booth jumped as we heard some more loud banging. Sasuke growled and pulled away, but I pulled him back to me again. "It's probably only Sakura," I said. He smirked.

"Then let me answer it and shoo her away," he replied. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"If you leave, I'll just put my clothes back on and leave as well." I blackmailed. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"You win," he exclaimed and then thrust hard into me, making me moan aloud.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke!" I moaned and pulled his lips onto mine. I loved having his huge penis inside of me. I gasped against his lips. "Fuck! Sasuke, slow down. I'm about to-!" I screamed, but was cut off by a moan that slipped through my lips.

"It's okay. We can cum together!" He said as he pushed himself in and out of me. I let out a loud moan as I felt my cum release itself and I also felt his pour into me. No as gross as you think! It felt fucking good! I slipped my tongue into his open mouth and let it fight his and mine actually won this time around. I mapped out the inside of his mouth as he entered and exited me with hard and quick thrusts. The banging had finally stopped and made me let out sigh of relief that made Sasuke chuckle. We continued four about another two hours, because his movement were to fast, so he ended up collapsing beside me, completely out of breath. If he hadn't been so quick, we probably would have been doing it longer, but I loved it more than if he would have gone slower!

"That was awesome," I commented as I cuddled next to him and laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beating behind his stern and muscular chest.

"You were fucking amazing. That pretty much proved to me it wasn't your first time and it definitely won't be your last with me." He warned. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Stupid boy," I whispered as I kissed him full on the lips. Sasuke chuckled and then slowly, but surely, fell asleep. I stayed awake as I my mind was polluted with thoughts. Why did Sakura stop banging on the door? Maybe she heard me moaning and got horny, so she went to go fuck Sai's lights out. Or she could have just given up on Sasuke. I won't lie. I really hoped it was the first one, because the girl really needed to get laid. No joke! I mean look at the pink haired bitch! I slowly got up and pulled on my clothes. I should have been getting home. I was tired as fuck and hurt a little, but I didn't care. I gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips as he slept and then went home.

"Hey, Naruko!" someone called as I unlocked my house door. I looked over and saw Ino making her way towards me. _This can't be good_, I thought with a sigh. "What the fuck s this I hear about you fucking my boyfriend?" She sneered. I arched an eyebrow and then giggled.

"Your confused. The only person I fucked in Konoha in Uchiha Sasuke. I never did Sai, nor will I ever." I confessed. Ino blinked.

"You slept with Sasuke-Kun?" She asked in a dumbfounded voice. I rolled my eyes, nodded, and opened my apartment door.

"Do you want to come in or continue talking bout this out here?" I asked. Ino sighed and walked while I just followed close behind. "Listen. If anybody is fucking Sai, then its probably Sakura. She got all butt hurt today when she saw me leave with Sasuke and then came to bang on the door. I mean, the girl was practically tossing your boyfriend on me. The stress must have been killing her, so she went and got something good." I joked. Ino sighed and stared at the ground as she sat on my bed.

"Sakura? I had the feeling it was her that Sai was cheating on me with." She whispered. I looked at her in shock. Sai was cheating on this gorgeous big boob blond for a flat chest pinky? Well, that's not something you hear everyday unless…

"I know this is strange to ask, but how much do you screw him?" I asked as I tried hard to hold back my laugh. She blinked and cocked her head.

"The last time he and I did each other was last week." She replied. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Fine, I'll help you if you help me." I bargained. Ino arched an eyebrow.

"Help you with what?" She questioned.

"Nothing big. Just get Sakura off my case and I'll get Sai to notice you," I said with a dark smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow!" Ino whined. I slapped her arm and continued to fix her hair. I pulled it up in sweet and gentle blond curls after I zipped up and adjusted her tight dress.

"You look sexy," I commented as my eyes scanned over her feminine female curves. I giggled and lent her my back gloves.

"I don't know, Naruko. What if he still doesn't notice me?" She asked in a worried tone as I locked my house door and started towing her toward a small party I had arranged with all the eligible bachelors in the village. Of course, Sai and Sasuke both came. Sasuke because he said something about not trusting the mutts of the town and Sai because, well, he was single and lonely. I invited some pretty girls too though, so that at least some guys at least left home with a girl.

"Well, if this doesn't work then he is as blind as a bat and needs to be put into a mental institution to see if all those missions hadn't gone to his brain." I snapped. Ino blinked in shock and then giggled and kissed my cheek. I stopped and looked at her in shock. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Your so sweet, Naruko. If you were a dude, I would totally date you," she said with a soft blush and then walked off ahead of me. I arched an eyebrow as I shrugged and then chased after her. Ino giggled as we approached the party and then walked into the center of Konoha.

"Damn, Naruko, I can't believe your eligible!" A man screamed as he eyed me up and down. I watched as Sasuke walked over to him.

"She's not. She's just chaperoning this little party like I am!" He snapped. I giggled and walked around with Ino. Sai finally arrived and began to flirt, but when he spotted Ino and me, he stiffened and then ran over to us like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, great. Its lover boy," I could hear Sasuke sneer from somewhere behind me. I giggled as Sai acted cool.

"Hello, ladies. Naruko, may I ask who is this beauty by your side?" He asked. I smiled.

"That's cold, Sai-San. How could you forget your ex-girlfriend?" Ino asked in a mature and sexy voice. I watched, with a triumphant smile, as our plan went into motion and Ino slowly began to pull Sai into her lustful and seductive trap. I purred and then walked over and caught Sasuke before he could be pulled into a siren's love spell like Sai had.

"He is so going to want to fuck her brains out when this is over… or before." I noted. Sasuke looked over at the two and shrugged.

"She's too sexy for him, especially in what she's wearing right now." He commented as he cocked his head and let his eyes trail down her body. I rolled my eyes and walked away as I spotted pink hair pass by.

"Hello, Naruko dear." Sakura greeted from atop of a balcony. I climbed up the wall and looked her straight in the eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Sakura, if people here wanted a hoe they would go to the corner, now I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said in an icy voice. She sneered and sat at the edge of the balcony. In my head, I was imaging me pushing her off the balcony and watching her body splatter as it hit the ground, but I quickly shook away the thought.

"That's rude, but I'll be a nice person and dismiss your naughty stuck up comments since its understandable that your jealous of me. Envy is understandable when it comes to someone as beautiful and sexy as me." She said. Oh no she didn't. Jealous? Who in their fucking right mind would be jealous of a girl who has cotton candy for hair?

"Listen, you fucking pink cupcake, I have never, nor will I ever, be jealous of you." I sneered. She flinched and then giggled and flipped her hair. "Get a life, Sakura, because stalking Sasuke isn't one. Get a man that actually like your weird stalking techniques." I growled and then stomped off, leaving her behind with her jaw on the floor. Moron.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked as I walked over to him. I shrugged and grabbed his hand.

"All I know is that I was missing you the entire time." I said in a seductive voice, which made all the men around me gawk at me, glare at Sasuke, and drool. Ignoring them, I looked over to where I had left Ino and Sai and boy did she make progress. She was sitting down on a chair while Sai, literally, hugged her leg and rubbed his cheek against her thigh. "That girl has serious potential. I like her," I noted. Sasuke chuckled and hugged me around my waist from behind.

"Well, she did learn from the best." He purred into my ear, sending lustful thought into my mind and shivers down my spine.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" I asked as his words finally sunk in. Sasuke laughed and kissed my neck. "Your such a tease, Sasuke." I noted as he chuckled and began to nibble on my ear.

"But isn't that why you love me," he whispered into my ear. I smirked and turned around in him arms.

"Yes, but mostly because you helped me realize my dreams. My dreams to become a ninja. If I had never seen you that day in the forest and you didn't look at me with your stunning ebony eyes, I don't think I could have ever really loved you the way I do." I said as I leaned forward and kissed the space between our lips.

"She's the nine-tailed fox! The beast who destroyed all of your families and our village that many years ago! How can you even dare to stand near her!" Someone screamed. I pulled away and looked around in shock. Sakura was at the end of a large lined up crowd. Everyone one of them looked at me in shock while Sakura smirked.

"There are certain lines you shouldn't cross, Sakura Haruno, and that was one." I hissed. Everybody was scary silent and I felt sick to my core with the way everyone was looking at me. The last time, I had run away, but this time I wasn't going to hold back.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. I smirked and put a kunai to her throat. She flinched and looked at the end of the black blade in shock. "Where did that come from?" She asked.

"Sakura, I'm a ninja. I never go anywhere unprepared." I explained as she continued to stare at my kunai. Beads of sweat ran down her face and I smirked. She was scared and that's what made the fame that much fun. "I won't kill you, but I never said I won't hurt you." I threatened.

"Naru," Sasuke called and then pulled me close to his chest from behind. "She isn't worth it, love." he explained. I gritted my teeth and nodded. He was right. What was I thinking? Trying to fight with a spoiled child who had nothing better to do than make other people's lives miserable. Why waste my time on someone like that? "Let's leave," he suggested.

"Your father wanted you to be thought of as a hero, but you were a beast. Even the Hokage fears you. Your father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. Your father is Yondaime Hokage!" Sakura exclaimed. I tensed and my eyes grew wide. Yondaime Hokage? My father was Yondaime Hokage? The same Hokage who had dies sealing the Kyuubi within the body of a newborn infant?

"Your lying!" I screamed. Sakura shook her head.

"Look at yourself, Naruko! Ask anyone here what were the main characteristics of Yondaime Hokage were!" She shouted. I looked around and shook my head.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what were the main characteristics of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage?" I asked. Sasuke tightened his grip on me for a brief moment, and I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine.

"Gold/blond hair and glimmering sapphire eyes," he answered. I felt my heart snap. Gold/blond hair and glimmering sapphire eyes? Those were… my characteristics. Yondaime Hokage was my father and _he_ was the one who sealed the nine-tailed beast within my body all those many years ago? How could that be?


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't believe you," I whispered in a pained voice. I could hear my voice slowly beginning to crack. What was I doing? It was impossible! Yondaime Hokage, was just that, Yondaime Hokage. He had no children and he wasn't married. I had studied his history from the old archives and my mother told me a lot as well. Yondaime Hokage, real name: Namikaze Minato. Age: Unknown. Teacher: Toad Sage Jiraya. Student: Hatake Kakashi. Reason for becoming Hokage: showed much promise and excellent strength and will. Known as hero: for saving the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, from the savage beast, Kyuubi within a new born child. All of that was what I learned, and none of it mentioned him bearing a child with a woman, nor did it mention him dating a woman period. No secret affairs. No late night visits. Nothing.

"Believe whatever the fuck you want, but the truth will always remain the truth." Sakura hissed. I let my golden hair fall over my face as I went into deep thought. The rasengan? It was a technique I had learned when I was younger from the Toad Sage Jiraya who had come to visit my mother and me. He said that I showed excellent promise and that I learned such a strong and powerful technique quickly. Jiraya. He was the teacher of the fourth. Why did he come to visit mom and me? How does he know her? So many questions, yet to be answered. I clenched my fists and ran off. There were so many thing spinning through my head and I really needed the feel of the water. The cold brush of the waves and wind blowing against my wet skin. I craved the sensation of swimming in the moonlight. It was the only thing that could calm my nerves. I ran straight for the lake and never stopped. Once I got there, I dived straight into the water.

"Naruko!" I could hear Sasuke call, but his voice sounded disoriented do to the water that swayed in my ears. I swam up and gasped for air once my head was over the water. My body quickly retorted and scolded me for jumping into something so cold. I shivered and looked toward the dock. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then jumped into the lake with me. I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"What? Are you here to make fun of me at the fact that my own father sealed this beast inside me?" I asked as I stared at the dark water.

"Don't be stupid!" He shouted as he swam over to me. I frowned and he pulled me close against him. "Your going to get sick and if you'll be sick, then I'll be sick with you. I'm falling hard for you, Naruko, and now I'm scared of you slipping right through my fingers." Sasuke said. I blushed and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Your probably the only one who understands me around here." I whispered against his lips and then hugged him tightly against me. Sasuke was really kind and sure, I did act like a badass, but I had a heart just like everyone else. I never would have thought that my father would be Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze… never. He and I may have looked alike, but that doesn't prove anything. The fact that my own flesh and blood would put a nine tailed beast within a newborn child made me feel sick and it really pissed me off. What was he thinking?

"No, Gaara understand you more than I do. I don't know what it feels like to be a Jinchuuriki and that pisses me off. I want to be able to feel your pain and then take it all from you." Sasuke said with a deep from. I smiled and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Don't be stupid. Just because he is also a Jinchuuriki doesn't mean he understands me. Everyone is different and we all live through different pains and loves." I assured him as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Your right, so why do you think I understand you if you really don't know much of my pains?" he asked and I smiled.

"Because you hold my heart, so you can comprehend my feeling more than anyone." I said and he laughed.

"Did I ever tell you my history?" he asked as I shivered.

"No."

"First, lets get you some place warm." he said and I smiled as he helped me out of the lake and we walked to his house. I smiled as we walked in and he lent me one of his shirts, that fit me like a short dress. I loved it because his scent was on it.

"Okay, tell me." I urged and he smiled as he sat down next to me on the couch and handed me a cup of tea.

"Well, I used to live here with my parents and my older brother. This part of the village wasn't always deserted. It used to be lived in with a lot of caring people who were always so kind to me. A coupled of years before we first met, an incident occurred and this entire place was slaughtered. I had been returning from school when I saw the many people that had been killed. Bodies and blood was everywhere and it worried me, so I ran home. I searched for my parents and I wished I just stayed at school at the moment. I found my parents," he said and I set down the tea and hugged him.

"And?" I said urging him to continued even though I knew it hurt him.

"And there I found out that it was my older brother that had killed everyone, including my parents." He finished and I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I know what your seeking, and I advice against it. Nothing good would come out of revenge and I would love to help you get it, but its not right. Don't start a chain of hate and death over a single tragedy. I know you hate him, but he's family." I told him and Sasuke pulled me tight against him. I yelped at the strength of his grip.

"I know, but how can you understand?" he asked and I kissed his cheek.

"I can't but I'll always be here for you." I assured him and he kissed me forcefully. I moaned as he pushed me down onto the couch and crawled over me. Sasuke's kiss held no tenderness, it only bared lust and total seductiveness. "S-Sasuke!" I screamed and pushed him off. "What the hell! Calm down, Sasuke." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"I can't help it. I need you. I need you _now_." He said in a panting voice and I smiled.

"No you don't," I said and got up. "I think my stuff is done drying. I'll just change and go home." I said and was about to go when Sasuke grabbed my arm and yanked me onto his lap. He hugged me tight and I sighed. "I need to go," I said. No reply. "Sasuke," I whispered but gasped when something wet touched my cheek.

"Don't leave me," he finally whispered after five minutes. I gulped and hugged him.

"I won't. I won't leave you unless you tell me to," I assured him. I had never seen Sasuke cry and it hurt me a lot to think he was suffering. "I love you," I whispered and Sasuke stiffened and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed a tear at the corner of his right eye.

"I love you too, Naruko." he replied and I smiled.

"What has been done cannot be undone. If you live in the past, you'll never have a future." I said and he smiled and leaned his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I already have a future."

"Really? What's your future?" I asked.

"You," he said and my heart skipped a beat in joy.

"As you are mine," I said.

"Naru, let me take you." he said and I arched an eyebrow.

"Is that really all you can think about? Your such a guy." I complained and he chuckled.

"No, I want you. _Only you_. I want to claim you as my woman and want to feel you all over me." he explained and I blushed.

"Really," I asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Then take me," I caved.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly rose from the soft cotton bed and looked around, holding the thin sheet against me to keep from exposing my bare body. Sasuke lay asleep next to me, his breathing calm and his features childlike. I wanted to get up and go home, but a part of me wanted to never leave the spot I was in. I smiled, giving in to my desires, and laid back down onto the bed, adjusting myself so I was facing Sasuke. He looked so much like a little innocent child when he slept, then again, don't we all?

"Sasuke," I whispered and he groaned. A small giggle escaped my lips and his eyes snapped open. He looked up at me, probably amazed that I bothered to stay this time around. "Hmm, you seem surprised? Why?" I asked and Sasuke laughed, turning to lay on his back. I bit my lower lip as I watched his biceps flex with his movement and his six pack move with his hips.

"What?" Sasuke asked and smirked when he realized what I was looking at. Sasuke, then, pulled himself up onto his elbows, exposing his muscular upper arm. I glared at him and looked away.

"Tease," I murmured, turning myself to look away. I shivered when I felt Sasuke's cool fingers trace over my back bones and his lips tenderly kiss the back of my neck. "Stop playing with my heart," I growled and he chuckled. I could feel the bed lightly shake with his body as he laughed. "Well, I should get going." I said while slowly sitting up. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back down. My head was now on his chest and his arm was around my waist with a firm grip.

"Why? Nothing for you to do and besides, the people around here are dicks." He said and I laughed. Wow, what a nice way to put it.

"Sasuke, no matter what you say, I still got to go. I need to do some stuff." I explained and he arched an eyebrow in disbelief and questioning. "I need to speak with Lady Tsunade about my origins." I admitted and Sasuke tensed. My heart sunk in disappointment when I felt his hand slowly pull away. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear and got up an quickly got dressed.

"I have a door," Sasuke said and I smirked back at him from the window.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked and jumped out and right onto another building. From there, I continued on until I reached the Hokage's office. What if what Sakura said was true? Everything, since I arrived in Konoha, was just getting more complex and my brain refused to wrap itself around all the details. I took a deep breath and walked into Lady Tsunade's office. She looked over at me and frowned.

"Naruko, well, I suppose you have some questions." Was all she said and I narrowed my eyes. Damn right I had questions.

"Did you know I was daughter of the fourth?" I asked and she frowned with a nod. "Who else knows?" I asked and she looked away. "Does my mother know?" I asked, the question had been eating at me since Sakura had told me. "Who am I kidding? Of course she knows, she fucked the man. Or was my mom a little tramp who screwed everyone?" I asked, and Tsunade snapped her head in my direction.

"I have heard a lot of things about your mother, but never that she was a tramp." She sneered and I socked the wall, sending a crack running up to the ceiling.

"I'm leaving Konoha, so inform my squad leader. I'll be back by dawn tomorrow, but I refuse to go alone. Just so you know, I'll be taking Uchiha Sasuke with me. Put this down as an S Class mission, because this will decide the fate of Konoha itself." I said and stomped out. I guess you could count it as a threat, but it really wasn't. As soon as I packed my things, I went to Sasuke house.

"Naruko? What are you doing here?" He asked and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We have a mission, lets go." I said and he arched an eyebrow. "Hurry," I urged and he quickly got his stuff. After five minutes, we darted toward my village. Tch, Kushina sure had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"Naruko? Isn't this where I first saw you?" Sasuke asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yea, this is home." I informed and we walked through the gate, some of the higher class men turned to look at me in shock. "Hey," I greeted and we walked toward my house. It looked exactly the same. A small two-story building with a large front yard for training. No, it definitely hadn't changed. Not one bit.

"Shouldn't we enter?" Sasuke asked. I looked back at him and nodded. We went into the house and I looked around for a split second before darting upstairs. Kushina lay on her bed, fast asleep with her red hair spread out around her. With a frown, I walked over and shook her gently.

"Mother, awake." I said as I shook her some more. Her eyes shot open and I dodged as she almost put a kunai to my throat. "I'm not enemy, idiot." I growled and she gasped when she realized who she was talking to.

"Naruko, is that you?" She asked and I nodded. "What are you doing here? And who is your friend?" She asked while checking Sasuke out. Ew.

"His name is Sasuke and he is _mine_. Now, I'm here to discuss something with you," I said and she blinked in confusion. "I'm here to talk about my father and what exactly that bastard put inside of me." I sneered and she gasped.

"What do you know?" She questioned.

"Enough to make me want to turn you inside out and feed your intestines to wild animals." I hissed and Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and he arched an eyebrow. "Fine," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"That's my girl," he noted and I rolled my eyes.

"Mother, tell me why you _never_ told me! And don't give me some lame excuse because I don't swallow bullshit." I growled and she sighed.


End file.
